Lueur glacée
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures - Saison 4] Après le couronnement de Grunlek, il faut partir dans les forêts au Nord, à la redécouverte des origines de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire angoisse à cette perspective, plus encore alors qu'il reste sans nouvelle de Theo Silverberg. Son seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il est en vie ? Une amulette. Et encore, jamais rien n'est aussi simple. \Shinéo/


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn.

 **Ndla** : J'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard sur la série ! Enfin oui ! Bon, en vérité ça fait deux semaines qu'il est rattrapé. Du coup, dès qu'est apparut une certaine amulette, j'ai tout de suite pensé faire un petit Thelthazar mais mon envie de Shinéo était trop forte. Il faudrait que je me mette à la recherche de Shinéo dans le fandom, depuis la saison 3, je suis totalement fan de ce pairing (épisode 3, tant de moments fabuleux condensés dans cet épisode).

Présence de Shineo, donc, mais pas de lemon. Pas trop confiante vis-à-vis de moi-même à ce sujet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aventures

 **.**

 **Lueur glacée**

.

― Donne cette amulette.

― Non ! Elle est à moi !

L'autre avait presque geint, tenant des deux mains le bijou comme s'il craignait qu'on le lui arrache. Une idée qui n'avait effleuré l'esprit de personne.

― Elle est au groupe et tu sais ni t'en servir ni retransmettre les informations qu'on te confie. Pour les rares fois où Theo nous en fournit, donne !

Mani recula d'un pas. Son regard soutint celui du pyromage. Bien que connaissant l'issu de ce qui ne valait même pas le qualificatif d'affrontement, Grunlek et Shin suivaient l'échange. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'intention d'intervenir. A quoi bon ?

Face à cette absence de soutient, Bob abandonna l'amulette à Mani. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Le plus tôt ils repartaient pour les forêts au Nord, le plus tôt ils rejoindraient Castelblanc et Theo.

Alors que Shin se surprenait à songer au paladin, il capta le regard désolé de Bob. Par réflexe, sachant qu'il ne verrait ni sourire ni moue désabusée à cause de son masque, l'archer se satisfit d'un haussement des épaules, mains levées à leur hauteur, en espérant que le message passait. Bah ! Ce n'était pas très grave.

Vraiment. Pas trop grave en soi.

Theo leur avait donné de ses nouvelles au moins. Etonnant de sa part, quelque peu inquiétant si on y réfléchissait. Toutefois, Shin fit le choix de voir le bon côté. Il était en vie et en bonne santé, ou en assez bonne santé pour les contacter.

Sur d'être hors de vue de Bob et Grunlek qui faisaient leurs adieux aux nains, Shin eut un discret soupir de soulagement.

Ce qui était formidable avec Mani, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air au courant pour Theo et lui. Comment l'aurait-il été ? L'archer en était ravi. Shin n'avait pas à supporter, comme avec Bob et Grunlek, les questions d'ami empêtré dans son embarras un peu honteux. Pour Grunlek, c'était surtout avec le ton pataud tel un parent qui demanderait à son enfant adolescent s'il a des relations sexuelles protégées en tentant d'esquiver les mots crus.

Bob avait osé poser la question, une fois, après qu'il ait aperçu Shin et Theo quitter ensemble une chambre d'auberge. Cette fameuse question. Sur le coup, Shin n'avait pas su où se mettre, ce qui en soit avait fourni à l'intéressé sa réponse. Alors qu'il s'aventurait à demander des détails sur les performances du paladin, à croire qu'il avait réellement besoin d'être en compétition avec lui de ce côté-là, Theo y avait mis le holà de la seule façon qu'il connaissait.

― Tu n'as vraiment pas une donzelle après laquelle courir ? Ou un mec, je m'en fous. Va te faire foutre ailleurs en tout cas.

Bob s'était contenté d'un rire provocateur en tournant les talons. Le visage empourpré de Shin et ses bégaiements alors qu'il tentait de calmer Theo lui avaient suffit.

De même, cela ne dérangeait pas Shin que Theo, à la moindre question qu'un tiers – souvent féminin – lui posait sur ses préférences, réponde invariablement « je suis marié à la Lumière ». Shin aimait faire dans la discrétion. Le fait est qu'on posait beaucoup moins de question à ça qu'à « je suis avec un homme ». Bien que, le connaissant, Shin se doutait que Theo aurait accompagné cette réponse d'un regard noir, en quête de dégoût ou de désapprobation, avec un « ça te pose un problème ? » menaçant.

De son côté, les remarques régulières de Theo sur la popularité que Shin avait auprès de la gent féminine laissait filtrer un grand mécontentement, voire parfois de la morgue. Comme Shin ne comprenait pas lui-même cette attirance qu'elles éprouvaient pour lui, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Le fait est que Theo en concevait de la jalousie malgré lui. Ces femmes avaient le droit de lui faire du rentre-dedans en public quand lui, pour éviter les questions et les remarques inconvenantes – éloignement conseillé par Bob qui ne tenait pas à devoir quitter villes et villages à cause d'une histoire de jalousie – lui devait faire profil bas et feindre l'agacement au strict maximum.

Ce qui empêchait Theo de faire un carnage parfaitement contraire à son alignement, c'est qu'il avait l'assurance d'avoir Shin dans son lit, ou sa couchette lorsqu'ils devaient roupiller à la belle étoile, d'une nuit à l'autre. Pour dormir ou... enfin, ils avaient ces moments.

En route pour la forêt, Bob tenta une seconde fois de reprendre l'amulette à Mani. Shin se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

― Laisse, Bob. Il est autour de son cou, il ne va pas le perdre.

― T'es sûr, Shin ?

Une nouvelle fois, Shin haussa les épaules. Bob se faisait du mauvais sang à sa place. Le demi-élémentaire se souvint que lui comme Grunlek avait été ravagé par la mort de Theo dans les montagnes. Ce qu'ils avaient cru être une mort.

Plus tard, Shin fut trop absorbé dans sa quête à la recherche de ses souvenirs pour se soucier du paladin. Theo était débrouillard. Il avait défié une fois la faucheuse, survécu à la possession de La Mort. Ce type avait une chance insolente.

Par malheur, son souvenir lui revint alors que les aventuriers étaient forcés de camper à l'extérieur du temple. Bob discutant avec Luc, Grunlek préparant la tambouille et Mani parti fureter pas loin, Shin en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Se réfugier dans un des arbres environnants, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

En parlant de Mani, l'elfe était incapable d'appréhender les relations humaines. De toute façon, qui dans cette équipe pouvait se vanter de savoir faire avec autrui ? Quand ils essayaient, ça finissait toujours mal. Shin ne pouvait pas, pour sûr. Y avait que ses compagnons pour lui. Y avait Theo. Avec le paladin, tout était simple, pas d'ambiguïté. C'était pas son truc. L'aimait pas ça. Tout avait été très clair depuis le début. Theo était comme lui sur le plan des sentiments, il ne savait pas les exprimer. Mais quand il se donnait la peine de faire des efforts, ce ne pouvait être que sincère.

Et puis, même s'il pouvait lui parler, qu'est-ce qu'aurait pu dire Theo ? Ils parlaient pas pour rien, jamais pour des banalités. Le réconfort n'était pas sa tasse de thé, à Theo. Pourtant, il savait se faire comprendre. Entendre sa voix, ç'aurait été déjà beaucoup. L'inquisiteur avait une assurance qui sciait en deux n'importe qui, Bob le premier.

Entendre sa voix, même pour qu'il lui déblatère des conneries, des mensonges, Shin n'en avait rien à faire. Que Theo lui assure que tout allait bien de son côté, ça lui suffirait.

L'archer ramena ses jambes vers lui pour les entourer de ses bras, poser son front sur ses genoux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait Theo dans cette situation ? Rien. Il serait là, c'est tout. Il aurait campé sous cet arbre, à l'appeler et à l'enjoindre de descendre. Puis il se serait assis au pied jusqu'à ce que Shin condescendre à le rejoindre. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire. Amplement suffisant. Un réconfort de savoir l'autre juste là, pleinement présent, la tête ailleurs peut-être et pourtant focalisé sur l'instant présent. Theo avait ça d'incroyable qu'il ne se posait pas que rarement des questions. Il était un roc. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, eux c'était l'évidence. Le reste pouvait être flou, ils sauraient tout surmonter.

Shin aurait de beaucoup préféré qu'il soit là.

― Shin ?

Le demi-élémentaire releva la tête, l'image de Theo s'effaçant brusquement pour laisser place à la réalité. Il se remit en équilibre sur la branche pour tenter d'apercevoir celui qui l'appelait entre les feuilles.

― Heu... Shin ?

Shin laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

― Ici, Mani.

Il saisit une pomme de pin qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt et la jeta en bas, assez loin du tronc pour faire comprendre que la chute n'était pas accidentelle. En espérant que Mani le verrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe apparut au pied de l'arbre. Shin dut jeter une seconde pomme de pin pour qu'enfin son ami aventurier pense à lever le nez.

― Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Mani. La cuisine de Grunlek t'a donné des haut-le-cœur ?

Shin eut un petit rire. Si peu de temps qu'il était avec eux et déjà il émettait des doutes sur les talents culinaires de leur ami nain. Ce n'était pas difficile, remarque. N'importe qui aurait de lourds doutes sur les goûts culinaires d'une personne qui considérait les araignées et les cocatrix comme des mets potentiellement comestibles.

― Un peu, répondit Shin. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul.

Loin de cette compassion écœurante à la longue, faillit ajouter le demi-élémentaire. Les coups d'œil de Bob et Grunlek en étaient peut-être des preuves, sûrement oui, mais Shin n'en voulait pas. Ça n'avançait à rien. Ça n'aidait pas.

― D'accord, se contenta de dire Mani bien qu'il ne comprenait pas entièrement la démarche.

Sans pour autant partir. Ils échangèrent un regard, gêné par le silence de ceux qui ne savent comment entretenir la conversation, l'un ne sachant où elle allait mener, l'autre cherchant comment la poursuivre dans la voie qu'il avait prévue.

― Pas trop difficile à digérer ? finit par demander Shin.

― Le ?

― Repas.

― Oh. Oh... ça va. Préviens-moi par contre s'il y a de l'araignée au menu, ajouta Mani après une pause réflexive. Je ne supporterai pas d'en manger.

Ceci dit en lançant un regard vers sa compagne velue postée sur son épaule. Il en tapota le dos avant de relever les yeux vers Shin. L'archer fut ravi que son cache-nez cache sa grimace. Les araignées avaient rendu leur vie assez compliquée pendant une certaine période.

Toute la conversation durant, Shin s'était gardé de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur l'amulette. Tentant cependant. L'unique objet qui lui permettrait d'avoir le cœur net à propos de son amant. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Mani avait certifié que Theo n'avait pas répondu à son appel tout à l'heure. Il avait suffit de deux jours pour que la situation tourne au vinaigre.

De son côté, Mani pataugeait, en plein dilemme.

Le botaniste finit par saisir l'amulette, la considéra avec une pointe de regret assez comique.

― Tu serais prêt à mettre combien pour une minute d'emprunt ?

― Eh bien... c'est inestimable ? tenta Shin avec un sourire nerveux.

Mani eut un petit rire. Ce fut le cœur battant déjà bougrement fort que Shin vit la lui tendre du bout des bras, sur la pointe des pieds. Shin n'était pas sûr de la vouloir. Aux dernières nouvelles, Theo était en plein combat. Theo était dans une ville assiégée dans laquelle se trouvait peut-être encore un traître, le sujet de son enquête. Qu'il se battre contre Milich, contre des membres des Cœurs Ardents ou un soldat, un officier de l'armée de Kirov, il était en danger.

Ce que faisait Shin était important. Il le sentait, du plus profond de son être. Shin devait être ici. Theo lui aurait foutu une trempe s'il s'était pointé à Castelblanc pour la seule raison que le paladin était en danger. Une deuxième pour avoir tout laissé en plan pour lui. Touché par le geste, certes, mais d'abord en colère.

Il tendit le bras pour récupérer l'amulette, crochetant la cordelette du bout des doigts pour la ramener vers lui. Un rayon sélénite couvrit l'objet, fit naître sur la pierre un unique éclat blafard. Dingue comme un si petit objet pouvait être celui de tant d'espoir. Il ramena la pierre au creux de sa paume. Aussi léger que sa taille laissait présumer. Il aurait été facile de le jeter pour s'arracher à cette tentation que son instinct lui soufflait être malsaine. Morbide. A quoi ça lui servirait de savoir où en était Theo ? Et si ça répondait occupé... autrement ? Définitivement ?

Se rappelant le poids du regard de son compagnon de voyage sur lui, Shin redirigea son attention sur lui. Mani ouvrit la bouche et la referma, soudain absorbé par l'emmêlement de ses pensées. L'archer le devinait sans trop de mal. Fallait dire un truc dans ce genre de cas. Mais quoi ? Le botaniste ne trouvait pas.

― T'en fais pas, ça va Mani, assura maladroitement le demi-élémentaire. Je te la rend dès que j'en ai finis. Promis.

Mani hocha la tête et s'éloigna à grands pas. Il reviendrait aux nouvelles, le demi-élémentaire en était certain, donnant pour prétexte la fin de sa ronde.

Bon. Comment faire déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Tesla ? L'amulette passée autour du cou, Shin la tint des deux mains, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

On était occupée, à l'autre bout de ce lien étrange qu'entretenait les deux amulettes. On était occupé et néanmoins en vie.

Occupé à se maintenir en vie.

Une pensée affreuse que celle-là.

Theo était là en quelque sorte. Shin détestait déjà ça. C'était tellement différent comme présence. Il n'était pas là et pourtant le demi-élémentaire le percevait. Un entre-deux artificiel. Il n'y avait ni la chaleur qu'apportait sa présence, née de sa confiance en lui parfois outrageuse, ni sa lumière. C'était glacial.

Le comble pour un demi-élémentaire de l'eau, se dit Shin avec amertume.

Se calant contre le tronc massif, l'archer se sentit coupable de se raccrocher à cette étoile, à l'éclat aussi lointain que froid. C'était s'agripper à un mince espoir. Savoir la vérité le terrorisait. Que ce soit sur son passé ou sur ce que Theo vivait de son côté.

Shin s'en était cruellement voulu à l'effondrement de la montagne, alors que tous avaient cru Theo mort. Et avait éprouvé une joie immense en le voyant plus de deux mois plus tard, quoique visiblement épuisé moralement et physiquement.

Shin était confiant. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient été séparé, ils étaient parvenus à se retrouver. Les mauvais tours que leur concoctait le destin, ils savaient faire avec. Pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, voulut ôter l'amulette. Ses mains rechignèrent à obéir. Soit. Encore un peu alors. Une seconde. Une minute.

Ensuite, il repartirait à l'affrontement. Il ferait face à ce que le destin leur réservait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Merci d'être allé jusqu'au bout de votre lecture. L'amulette était un prétexte pour un peu de fluffy (du fluff à la Theo, c'est mon maximum). Encore un peu de mal à cerner Mani, niveau personnalité mais j'aime bien ce personnage.

Merci encore d'avoir lu, laissez un petit message dans le petit carré blanc. Je tâcherai de surmonter ma timidité pour vous remercier personnellement.

Prenez soin de vous, passer une bonne soirée/journée et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
